sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Establishing Task Force Inquisitor
Full circle, well sort of anyway. This was the very ship that had launched Jal'Dana Rall down the path that would lead to her present. It was here she joined Alpha Squadron, it was her she gained her fame, and it was her on the Inquisitor that she would find her new beginning, outside the order of the Military. She now served a new master, one who's rank held less meaning than the power her wielded. She joined the staff as a Military Advisor to Lord Korolov. To that end the Warlord had order the assembled staff to the Conference Chamber. Most of the crew was from the Cruiser Broadsword, the ship that had performed so heroically in the battle over Coruscant. The rest of the personal were from that battle group, with a few from other taskforces. The Warlord had something special in mind. Jal'Dana herself had an idea as to the nature, having been witness to the death of the former Captain of this vessel But like many of the things Lord Korolov did, this was shrouded in mystery. For Jal'Dana, the scene was strange, to be on a Naval vessel and not in a uniform. For that that knew the woman, she would seem ill at ease in her new digs. While she looks clam and collected, she was internally overwhelmed by her new position. She seems less intense than when she was commanding squadrons, but that was all practiced facade. This was a new start for all in the room, they just didn't know it yet. Striding into the Conference chamber of the I2SD Inquisitor, Captain Caiton takes a silent head count as she surveys the rather large conference room that seems big enough to have fit the Dauntless inside, with room to spare. Her eyes pass over her crew, a look of pride in her eyes, the confidence in her bearing, surrounded by those she trusts and respects. She takes a seat and waits for the rest of her officers to do the same. Keline follows her captain, positioned to Lynae's right and just behind her, as she enters the conference room. Her eyes scan the room, looking at with interest, before she takes her seat beside Lyane and rests her hands on the arms of the chair. Davyd isn't far behind Lyn, his face emotionless. After a quick glance around the huge room he makes his way to Lyn's side, sitting down on the opposite side from Keline. Walking in with his duty uniform on, a little mottled at the activities he's been supervising below decks, Krieg enters the conference chamber. He moves to an area behind Captain Caiton, with hands clasped behind the small of his back. This was a meeting of power, indeed. He keeps quiet, as it was not his place to be saying anything, though if needed he was right where he needed to be. Besides the Conqueror, this was one of the few times he was on a warship so large. He had a suspicion as to what would be happening, but to be back in space was a good feeling deep down. The Warlord has already arrived. He stands down in the well of the conference chamber, his gloved hands resting on the lip of the holo-tank. He reaches up and adjusts the microphone of the comm device clasped at his throat, it has not been turned on as he watches the arriving officers from both the Inquisitor and the Broadsword. The top level of the chamber is lined by Imperial Royal Guardsmen in their distinctive bright red uniforms. The fact that this Star Destroyer while being laid out like every other is quite different than all others at the same time is more than apparent. Commissar Jast had received a summons as well, and when he enters the conference chamber, he surveys the room, and sees that nearly the entire command staff or those connected to it has been assembled. Nodding to those nearest, Lanil then bows slightly to Lord Korolov before taking a seat. Not far behind Commissar Jast comes Korynn Fleming, one of the ISB's most effective Roving Interrogators. Having spent a great deal of his 'off duty time' working instead on an important ISB case, he was quick to head for the /Inquisitor/ when the summons came from Lord Korolov himself. Offering a short, ISB-traditional half-bow to the Warlord, he turns and takes a seat beside Jast, offering his comrade a short look and smile of greeting. Far be it from him to spoil the important mood of the meeting with a verbal greeting. Straightening ever so slightly in her chair, squaring her shoulders at the same time, Caiton rests her hands calmly in her lap while noting the placement of her officers as they take their seats. She turns her gaze back towards Warlord Korolov where he stands in the conference chamber. Another brief gaze goes towards the view offered from the view ports along the walls. Keline sits upright in her chair, but not so much as to look tense in the company of all these people senior to her, as she turns to look around the room again briefly before her gaze settles on the Warlod and remains there. Davyd is always sitting at attention, or at least looks like he is, mostly from years in the service. He does look a bit out of place here, the lone Stormtrooper amongst the Naval staff. He calmly awaits the orders from the Warlord. Warlord Korolov reaches down and flicks a switch on his belt on as he notices the room start to fill. A junior officer near him nods in response to a silent inquiry. After a moment he begins to speak. "It is a new dawn for the Galactic Empire. The back of the Republic has been crushed, first in a thunderous roar as the heart of their regime was immolated on the alter of Imperial supremacy. " Standing off to the side of the Warlord's dias, Jal'Dana continues to watch the faces of the crew and guests. She does not react to the nods or small motions of acknowldgement, instead she keeps her expression netural. She if no long one of them, stuck in a place in between the order and choas she has to find her way first. Jal'Dana knows she answers to only the Government, and directly to the Warlord. Her role has yet to be defined by her master. Her place on this ship to be answered in the same maner in which everyone else here will be. In due time. Krieg still stands near the back, keeping apart from the tables and the troopers with hands still clasped behind his back. He listens in, hearing what the warlord has to say; it wasn't often he was able to see many of the jedi or sith, today was one of those days he did get to see. It would be interesting to see where he was bound to go with this, but Krieg knew inside militarily that a full fleet against something you can't find isn't an efficient use of resources. Captain Caiton falls into that utter stillness that indicates sheer focus of attention on the words of Warlord Korolov. Her gloved hands remain clasped before her, fingers laced. Her blue eyes are intent, the color changeable as always, turning to a cool ice blue, her expression neutral. Keline seems to be focusing on the man's speech as well, her eyes on him, as she grips the arms of the chair she is sitting in. She is focused entirely on the Warlord. He walks around the holo-tank, "This fleet has played an instrumental part in crushing the Republic and achieving the ultimate goal of all of Grand Admiral Kreldin's machinations, the liberation of Imperial Center. However with administering the great bulk of this galaxy, it shall consume a great portion of our fleet to secure and defend." He raises a gloved hand and the holo-display flicks alive, "To that End, Emperor Vadim has appointed me Grand Inquisitor and tasked me with building a fleet to track down the smoldering embers of the Republic and crush their Jedi puppet masters. The beings asembled in this room are the first of the new Imperial Inquisition. Our task is simple. We will not operate from any fixed base or be confined to any specific sector like the rest of the Navy, but will go where we wish, and act as we must to ensure that the citizens of the Empire, all the citizens live in peace." The words 'Emperor Vadim' in combination with the public address that the Emperor had initialized on the news networks is enough to cause Caiton to lean forward ever so slightly. A barely noticeable change of posture, her hands moving to rest on the arms of her chair instead of in her lap. Lanil nods to himself as Korolov lays out the role of the Inquisition. It seems much like COMPNOR and ISB's Surveillance and Investigations departments, and so for Lanil and Korynn at least, the change won't be much of anything...at least for now. Keline glances over at her captain briefly at this announcement, but then glances back and keeps listening. "I have selected my appropriately named flagship. The Star Destroyer Inquisitor has a fine heritage in the Imperial fleet. She has weathered the loss of our lord Palpatine and all of those who have come since. She will serve in this new glorious future and I have chosen the officer who will lead the Naval fleet in pursuit of the Republic. Captain Lynae Caiton has a distinguished career in her time in command, fighting to valiantly destroy the Republic Flagship Crusdaer at the Battle of Etti to guiding the Broadsword safely through the battlefields above Coruscant. From now on, Captain Caiton will bear the rank of Commodore and will be transferred to the Inquisitor to command it directly, as well as the other Naval assets in Task Force Inquisitor, indirectly." With a brief glance toward Lynae, Korynn's eyes show his approval and silent congratulations. Caiton's initial response is to blink, once, nice and slow. She had thought that line captain would be the next logical step, especially for someone who started out in the ranks of the Imperial Medical corps. Side-line advanced to acting captain then captain in full. Commodore though, she takes a deep breath, her shoulders squaring again, instinctively, unconsciously settling into the sound of the rank. Shifting her gaze around the room once more she tries to read the expressions on the mostly neutral faces of her fellow officers before turning back to Warlord Korolov. Keline glances over at her captain, giving her a slight nod and a quick smile of congratulation, before she turns to look back at the warlord to see what new suprises await. "The Five-Oh-First will replace the Sixty Fifth legion aboard the Inquisitor and lend their units considerable expertise in just this type of assignment. General Doom is one of the most experienced Stormtrooper officers in the Galaxy. Her skill on the battlefield is only eclipsed by the ruthlessness with which she pursues the enemy. She will therefore be in charge of all ground operations and embarked forces in the Task Force." "I have allocated the best that both Compnor and Imperial Intelligence have to offer as far as securing this task force from without and from within. Interrogations Specialist Korynn Fleming will be Systems Director for Task Force Inquisitor and responsible for all Security Bureau personnel and COMPforce agents assigned to the fleet. These three will work with my Advisor Jal'Dana Rall to execute the orders that are given to me by the Emperor himself. This task force will be the spear tip of Imperial power and will be worshiped by Imperial citizens and just the mention of our presence will strike terror into the wretched hearts of our enemy." Korynn starts to sweat the moment his name is brought up. This type of move was completely unexpected, and it takes his best effort to keep the shock from registering on his face. Years of experience cultivating his best sabacc faces during interrogations, whether they be faces of false kindness, over-exaggerated faces of utter rage, or the cold detachment displayed when mutilating a rebel prisoner, haven't prepared him for what it will take to keep the shock from his face. Nevertheless, he succeeds, and merely gives a simple bob of his head to acknowledge the Warlord's order. "I leave it to the commanders of the various division to see to the transfer of officers and resources assigned to them. Those assignments should be coordinated with my Advisor, but my intention is to only tell you what to do, the accomplishment of that task will be completely in your hands. Welcome to Task Force Inquisitor, and to the Star Destroyer Inquisitor." Commodore Caiton rises from her seat once Warlord Korolov completes the announcement of changes. And changes they are, sweeping changes, in many ways. Making her way towards the podium to approach the Warlord, Caiton executes a perfect salute followed by a formal bow of respect. Keline seems to be unable to think of anything better to do before she also stands up beside her..uh..commodore and salutes the Warlord as well. It's all about respect. Inwardly composing himself more fully, Korynn allows the myriad of thoughts run through his mind on how to begin attacking this task, but only for a few minutes. He rises to his feet along with the others, and raises a perfected salute to his forehead, something not often seen among the ranks of ISB. Taking her turn at the podium, Commodore Caiton keeps her remarks brief and pointed. "This task force has many tasks ahead of it. The best and brightest of the fleet are here, in this room, and the taskforce gathered around us. The tip of the spear we will be, and using our assets in surgical strikes will be the name of the game. Massive blunt force, while providing a demonstratively impressive show, has failed to accomplish the task before, se we will set aside those tactics and instead approach this task from another vector. To that end, I am re-assigning rank and duties to achieve these goals. Lieutenant Nelhrn is hereby promoted to Commander Nelhrn, Executive officer of the Inquisitor. Lieutenant Inrokana is promoted to Lt. Commander, commander of War Shrike Squadron and CAG officer. Lt. Cmdr Wolf is promoted to CO of Black Squadron. Captain Yoseph Caiton is confirmed in his billet at Captain of the Pillager while the spot of Commander of the Prowler is now open for applications. A commander will be selected within the next few days." She pauses briefly to let those appointments sink in before continuing, "This taskforce will not only strike at strategic assets, but the very beliefs of the Rebellion, such as they are. We have routed them from their foothold on Coruscant, and now we will chase them to the outer rim. Attack their supply line, and their myths. The only reward for treason is death - either of the persona and the spirit, or of the body itself. You are all called upon to do your best in the service of the Emperor. This is a time for clear thinking, a time for new ideas, new approaches. No idea to small, no suggestion overlooked. The rebels are the virus that infects this galaxy and it is time we wipe it out, once and for all." Her gaze sweeps the room before finishing her statement with, "That is all." Taking a seat once more, System Director Fleming observes the Commodore's speech attentively, nodding his head once or twice in approval. Keline was already prepared for this but as she glances around the briefing room of the ship the reality sinks in. She turns to look back at the newly minted Commodore before comes to attention and salutes her in turn. Davyd smiles at the promotions, well deserved ones. Returning the salutes and the glances of her fellow officers, Commodore Caiton steps away from the podium, the tacit signal that everyone can return to their duties or work or what ever they were doing before the briefing was called. Her first stop is to Commander Nelhrn, offering one hand extended in congratulations. Keline extends her hand to take the Commodore's, shaking it, as she looks at her with an earnest expression. "I won't fail, Commodore." Davyd moves away from his chair smiling warmly as he walks over to Lyn and Keline Exchanging a brief, albeit firm, handshake with Keline, Caiton smiles in response, "I know you won't. " She extends her comments to Davyd and everyone else who approaches. "This is a heavy task set on us, but it's the one that we are uniquely qualified for. And I don't doubt our abilities. In fact, there are a few additions to our roster that will help clarify the issue. I encourage all of you to meet and get acquainted with Ensign Thane, tactical officer." Korynn rises to his feet as the room begins to disperse in a sort of organized commotion, and is the last to join the newly promoted Commodore and Commander. While he doesn't greet or make compliments yet, with Caiton issing advice, his often scowling face is still dutiful, but it carries the glimmer of a goal long-since desired, now finally reached. Perhaps beyond reached. Lanil stands too, and makes his way over to join the group. All the young people now rising through the ranks, and Lanil ever the...well since Danik's gone, the Old Man of the Empire. Who knows what's in store for the future though? Davyd Smiles at Lyn and pats her on the shoulder "Congrats Lyn...and you Keline" You paged Korynn with 'Whining should NOT be permitted at this time of the morning. I see his point but JEEZ lay OFF and stop spoiling the moment. Why does he always do that?' Keline turns to look at Davvyd as he approaches, smiling at Davyd, before she turns to look at Lynae again as she continues to speak. She nods in answer. "I've seen him on planet, Ca..Commodore, but he wasn't the easiest person to talk to. I will get to know him better in the course of my duties..*she looks first to Lanil, nodding to him, before she looks at Davyd and smiles at him again. "Thank you..it's the last thing I would've expected so soon, but I'm glad it happened. Caiton turns to give Levvis a brief smile, "Thank you," she says as well, echoing Nelhrn's statement with her own. "Not to lapse into sentimentality or emotionalism," Caiton adds, something she doesn't do anyway, "but there are no other officers that I would rather serve with. Remember, from here on out, delegation is key. Pick your subordinates wisely, then give the assignments and let them do their jobs. Fleming and Jast have a particularly challenging job ahead of them. With the help of Thane and our tactical officers, we will narrow down and refine our list of strategic targets and make those strikes accordingly. I meant what I said, and you all know that when I state something, it isn't on a whim. If you have an idea, or one of your subordinates does, no matter how crazy it may seem, give it a good pouring over before dismissing it."